sO wRONG YET sO rIGHT
by WhenTheSunRiseSets
Summary: COMPLETE ONE SHOT-Hermione, The minister, breaks a lovesick Draco out of jail, of course, in a completely legal way. It's Hermione after all. DRAMIONE WARNING!


Hermione couldn't stop thinking about him. After fifteen years, one divorce, seven years of magical collage, working in the Ministry, and finally, after all her life's work, being promoted to Minster of Magic, she still had that stupid, unending crush on him from Hogwarts. She longed to hear his voice. She banged her head on the expensive mahogany desk.

 _"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD. DRACO!"_ she screamed, thankful for the privacy wards that come with the room. If only she could get him out of jail. If only she could make him love her. If only...

 _ **SMACK!**_

A large, red palm stood out on the pale skin of her forehead. She was the Minister of Magic! She knew that Draco was forced into being a death eater, and she didn't think he had a trial and... her mind was racing. so many possibilities! so many ways! once she got him out of jail... well, she would build a healthy relationship, and hopefully it would spiral into something more...NO! That was wishful thinking, she would get him out of jail first, then she would think of something else, then she would...

For years the workers of the Ministry would wonder why the best minister they had ever had was running through the Ministry with a goofy grin on her face and a red hand on her fore head.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

Draco couldn't stop thinking about her. After seven years of school, insults, and fighting, after fifteen years of Askaban being tortured by her voice saying that she hated, Hated, HATED him, him calling her a mudblood, Mudblood, MUDBLOOD, OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! It was worse then the cruciatus. He longed to hear her voice. He banged his head on the cheap cobblestone of his cell.

 _"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD. HERMIONE!"_ he screamed, wishing there were privacy wards so his cell mates couldn't here him. If only he could get out of jail. If only he could make her love him. If only...

 **SMACK**

The doors of his cell opened.

"Dragon-Scorpion-Luscious-Badfaith", a deep voice he recognized as Kingsley Shackelbolt.

"That's correct." he said with a small, and, slightly insane, smile.

"We have found out that in the confusion of the death of the dark lord fifteen years ago, we have neglected to give you a trial. The Minister noticed this and decided to give you a trial." Shaklebolt said.

"Who's the Minister, please don't say it's still that idiot Fudge?!", Draco exclaimed..

"No, it's Hermione Granger. Now get up, enough talking, or do you want to keep rotting in Azkaban? Draco quickly got up. The guards put magic suppressing on him and petrified him, he was one of _those_ prisoners. The even put a muzzle on him. Draco rolled his eyes.

'Was the muzzle really necessary? Wait, did he say Hermione Granger? His Hermione Granger? Hermione bailed him out of a life time of jail given to him by head chief Weasley?( Potter was the DADA teacher and Weasley still has a grudge.) Maybe, just maybe, it was possible. Could she, would she, can she? NO! STOP THINKING IMPOSSIBLE THOUGHTS DRACO!' They reached the apparition point and vanished with a painful pop.

 _ **Back in the Ministry**_

 _"This is Rita Skeeter with channel 24 news on Wiz-Vision, and the Ministry is packed with people looking for a chance to see convict and ex- death eater, Dragon-erm-I mean, Draco Malfoy, Apparently, 32 year old Draco has not been given a trial! It looks like we have another Sirius Black on our hands, and i want to ask you, faithful viewers, do you think the goverment is corrupt for letting this slip through their fingers, *cough-cough*_ Fudge _, *cough-cough*, do you think that an innocent man was condemed to Azkaban for the simple mistake of rejoicing after the downfall of You-Know-Who, Merlin knows we all did,_ or _do you think that he deserves the years in Azkaban he received. This was Rita Skeeter, back to you Jim."_

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, they thought he was innocent! this was great. He technically forced to take the dark mark with the treat of death of him and his family, and as a DE, he didn't do anything but weakly, and reluctantly try to kill Dumbledore (with the treat of death of him and his family) so, with a little of elbow grease, he could be home free! Draco did a little happy dance in his mind, he couldn't believe it. to have a chance with Hermione again, it was everything he had ever wanted and more!

 _ **After the trial**_

 _Hermione couldn't believe it. Draco was free! it was everything she had ever wanted and more! During the trial, under Veritriserum, Hermione put up a privacy ward around she and him, and decided to ask him the one thing she'd wanted to ask all her life._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _During the trial, under Veritriserum, Hermione put up a privacy ward around she and him, and decided to ask him. She knew it was impossible, and at the very least implausible, but, well, if she didn't like the answer, then, she was very good at memory charms. It would be quick, easy, in and out. a fool-Proof plan._

 _"Do you love Hermione Granger" she whispered._

 _"Yes, I love you with all my heart, and nothing will ever change that." he whispered back._

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _When Draco got out of the trial room, Hermione quickly got out her wand and shot a reparo at him._

 _"Perfect. Now you all better." she said. Then she ran up and pounced, kissing him with built up longing of 22 years. Draco then picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the Ministry and into the sunset. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even the fact that there was no sunset because it was midday._

 _"I love you Hermione." Draco whispered into her ear._

 _"I love you too Draco" Hermione whispered back._

 _And that was that. and that was love. And that was them. And that was Dramione._

Love is real, real is love. **John Lennon** Love is a friendship set to music. **Joseph Campbell** The most precious gift we can offer anyone is our attention. When mindfulness embraces those we love, they will bloom like flowers. **Thich Nhat Hanh** Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within. **James Baldwin** Love is now, is always. All that is missing is the coup de grâce — which is called passion. **Clarice Lispector** when you love someone / you are scared of getting hurt / and you will get hurt **Brandon Scott Gorrell** And now we're apart and you're just some stranger who knows all my secrets and all my family members and all my quirks and flaws and it doesn't make sense. **Gaby Dunn** He's not perfect. You aren't either, and the two of you will never be perfect. But if he can make you laugh at least once, causes you to think twice, and if he admits to being human and making mistakes, hold onto him and give him the most you can. He isn't going to quote poetry, he's not thinking about you every moment, but he will give you a part of him that he knows you could break. Don't hurt him, don't change him, and don't expect for more than he can give. Don't analyze. Smile when he makes you happy, yell when he makes you mad, and miss him when he's not there. Love hard when there is love to be had. Because perfect guys don't exist, but there's always one guy that is perfect for you.  
 **Bob Marley** I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close. **Pablo Neruda** What most people call loving consists of picking out a woman and marrying her. They pick her out, I swear, I've seen them. As if you could pick in love, as if it were not a lightning bolt that splits your bones and leaves you staked out in the middle of the courtyard. They probably say that they pick her out because-they-love-her, I think it's just the siteoppo. Beatrice wasn't picked out, Juliet wasn't picked out. You don't pick out the rain that soaks you to a skin when you come out of a concert.  
 **Julio Cortázar** It's often just enough to be with someone. I don't need to touch them. Not even talk. A feeling passes between you both. You're not alone. **Marilyn Monroe** Once the realization is accepted that even between the closest human beings infinite distances continue, a wonderful living side by side can grow, if they succeed in loving the distance between them which makes it possible for each to see the other whole against the sky. **Rainer Maria Rilke** We must get beyond passions, like a great work of art. In such miraculous harmony. We should learn to love each other so much to live outside of time... detached. **Federico Fellini** Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings. **Anaïs Nin** I like not only to be loved, but also to be told I am loved. **George Eliot** Love is the voice under all silences, the hope which has no opposite in fear; the strength so strong mere force is feebleness: the truth more first than sun, more last than star... **E.E. Cummings** as a girl where I was a Flower of the mountain yes when I put the rose in my hair like the Andalusian girls used or shall I wear a red yes and how he kissed me under the Moorish wall and I thought well as well him as another and then I asked him with my eyes to ask again yes and then he asked me would I yes to say yes my mountain flower and first I put my arms around him yes and drew him down to me so he could feel my breasts all perfume yes and his heart was going like mad and yes I said yes I will Yes. **James Joyce** The only thing we never get enough of is love; and the only thing we never give enough of is love. **Henry Miller** I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her and it is the beginning of everything. **F. Scott Fitzgerald** You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. **Dr. Seuss** i am afraid / that i am not learning fast enough; i can feel the universe expanding / and it feels like no one has ever tried hard enough; when i cried in your room /  
it was the effect of an extremely distinct sensation that 'i am the only person / alive,' 'i have not learned enough,' and 'i can feel the universe expanding / and making things be further apart / and it feels like a declarative sentence / whose message is that we must try harder **Tao Lin** We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone. **Orson Welles** Go after her. Fuck, don't sit there and wait for her to call, go after her because that's what you should do if you love someone, don't wait for them to give you a sign cause it might never come, don't let people happen to you, don't let me happen to you, or her, she's not a fucking television show or tornado. There are people I might have loved had they gotten on the airplane or run down the street after me or called me up drunk at four in the morning because they need to tell me right now and because they cannot regret this and I always thought I'd be the only one doing crazy things for people who would never give enough of a fuck to do it back or to act like idiots or be entirely vulnerable and honest and making someone fall in love with you is easy and flying 3000 miles on four days notice because you can't just sit there and do nothing and breathe into telephones is not everyone's idea of love but it is the way I can recognize it because that is what I do. Go scream it and be with her in meaningful ways because that is beautiful and that is generous and that is what loving someone is, that is raw and that is unguarded, and that is all that is worth anything, really. **Harvey Milk** Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when completeness comes, what is in part disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put the ways of childhood behind me. For now we see only a reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love. **1 Corinthians 13:4-13** And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make. **Paul McCartney**


End file.
